


Slow co-habitation in a fast-paced city

by flyingoverthehorizon



Series: Late Night Drabbles [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoverthehorizon/pseuds/flyingoverthehorizon
Summary: Super short drabble. Written in the middle of the night because I could not fall asleep unless I got it off my mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short drabble. Written in the middle of the night because I could not fall asleep unless I got it off my mind.

Sehun and Zitao are roommates. 

They live in a one-room near Sinchon. Tao is doing modelling gigs. Sehun is working in a clothing store in Myeongdong. 

Sehun earns enough to get by. Tao earns enough to transfer some money to a savings account every month. 

They want to move to a new area in the future. Their one-room is okay to live in and it has started to feel very cosy over the year, but it can be straining living in such a cramped space.  
They met through a mutual friend. Luhan was Sehun's sunbae and Mandarin tutor in university and a childhood friend of Zitao. Sehun's Mandarin was by no means good and Zitao's Korean almost non-existent, but Zitao had landed a contract with a modelling agency in Seoul and needed to learn Korean fast. Sehun needed to improve his Chinese drastically if he wanted to stand a chance applying for jobs. Luhan thought it was a great arrangement.

They were awkward the first few study sessions due to the language barrier but soon hit off pretty well. After a few months they realized they would both save on rent living together. It would also help them improve their language skills. Two months after they moved in together Sehun started working at a clothing store in Myeongdong and could quit his job at a convenience store.

They like going to clubs on Monday and Tuesday nights. It is not so crowded those days. Sometimes they go to Hongdae so they can walk home. Sometimes they go to Gangnam. And sometimes, sometimes they choose a gaybar in Itaewon.

Noone knows about them. 

They suppose Luhan suspects it. They haven't told anyone the first reason they moved in together. 

Sehun is closeted. 

Zitao is even more closeted. 

But they are happy. 

And one day they might be brave enough to hold hands on the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. English is my second language.  
> I just got this image stuck in my head as I was falling asleep.  
> It is a bit bittersweet, but also cozy in its own sense. I would like to add more to this sometime in the future, if I can.


End file.
